Tom Riddle y la Heredera de la Muerte
by EstherRiddle
Summary: Amor, recuerdos, locura, odio, envidia, traición, dolor y sufrimiento ¿Confiar o no confiar? ¿Verdaderos amigos o simplemente amistades pasajeras? ¿Amables o hipócritas? O la pregunta que se hará continua mente Tom: ¿Heredera o no? ¿Sonrien por felicidad o sonrien para no entristecer a los demás?


**_La leyenda de advertencia perdida y encontrada_**

Era un día cualquiera en la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Tom paseaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del lugar dirigiéndose a las mazmorras, a la sala común de Slytherin en concreto. Era su 4º año en Hogwarts y quería conseguir una buena cama, así que se apresuró a subir y dijo la contraseña.

Una vez escogida la cama en la que dormiría, la registró por arriba y por debajo para comprobar que no había cosas indeseadas. Lo único que encontró fue un pequeño libro que parecía muy antiguo.

Como ninguno de sus compañeros de habitación reprochaba, decidió quedárselo y leerlo, ya que no era demasiado largo. Estaba escrito a mano.

**_La heredera de la muerte_**

_Hola, soy la Muerte y he escrito este libro para que veáis que el que avisa no es traidor. Voy a escribir sobre mi heredera:_

_Había una vez una niña de apenas dos meses que tenía la inteligencia de una niña de ocho años. Dicha niña era adorada por sus padres. Dichos padres no sabían de su inteligencia, sólo la de hablar, y se sentían muy orgullosos de ello._

_La pequeña empezó a practicar magia de todas las clases en secreto al cumplir un año, ya que aprovechando los mimos de sus padres, se había comprado una varita. Practicaba magia espacial, magia volcánica, magia mental, magia ancestral y... magia oscura._

_Todas las prácticas de magia las hacía a conciencia, se había quitado el rastro y todo para poder practicarla, pero era plenamente consciente de que si le pillaban, ella y sus padres se meterían en un lío con el ministerio. Si eso pasaba asumiría las consecuencias como una persona adulta._

_Su madre se quedó embarazada y tuvo un hijo. Dicho niño, necesitaba cuidados y mimos, más mimos de los normales, de hecho, era un mimado. Era tan mimado que obligaban a la pequeña niña de a penas dos años a hacerse la comida, lavar su propia ropa, en resumen, auto-abastecerse._

_La pequeña era consciente de que su hermano era un bebé y necesitaba muchos cuidados, pero en cuanto empezaron a utilizarla de criada, su hermano tenía tres años y no daba ni clavo, empezó a ofenderse y a reflexionar._

_Ella amaba a sus padres hasta el momento en el que su conciencia terminó de formarse justo después de servirle de apoya-pies a su hermano, y justo ahí se le apareció una figura encapuchada: era la Muerte. La pequeña no temía a nada, ni a la misma Muerte, así que preguntó: "¿Qué hace usted aquí?" su mirada era demasiado madura para su edad, también era melancólica y llena de horror, oscuridad y un odio descomunal hasta en un adulto. La Muerte sólo dijo: "Tus padres ya no te quieren, te odian y te odiarán hasta que vean lo mal que te han criado". Ella sólo dijo "Yo me he criado sola, esos peleles no han hecho nada". La muerte dijo antes de desaparecer entre sombras:"Ni lo harán, sólo harán cosas por tu hermano, heredera. Tienes las marca de las reliquias de la muerte en tu hombro izquierdo, venda tu marca para que nadie te la vea" después de decir esto la Muerte le entregó las tres reliquias con una nota explicándole lo que eran las cosas que le había dado y se fue._

_Desde aquel entonces, la niña en su tiempo libre se estudió todo el temario de todos los cursos de todas las escuelas de magia y hechicería y se estudió todos los temarios pro-Hogwarts, también aprendió todos los idiomas del mundo. Puede hablar con todas las criaturas mágicas, con las serpientes y le obedecería hasta el basilisco de Slytherin. Puede conquistar y enamorar a todos los chicos, hasta los más duros caen y tiene la capacidad de revivir a los muertos. Podrá engañar a la persona más lista y su poder será mucho mayor que el del mismo Merlín._

_Dicha heredera estará en la época del director Dippet._

Tom terminó de leer decidido a investigar a todas las chicas hasta encontrar a la Heredera.


End file.
